Broken Hearts
by IrishJateFan
Summary: This is just set after the eppi 'What Kate did' ....Kate and Jack are still fighting, its tearing Kate apart.She soon gets into an accident. Could this accident rekindle their burnt out flame. JATE!..This is my first fanfic, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_There isnt a lot of fluffy wuffy Jate stuff in this chapter, if I get good reviews i'll put up the next one._

**Disclaimer:** I dont own any of the Lost characters, as much as I would love to, they all belong to JJ and Damon.

Capter 1

_

* * *

It has been a week since Jack and Kate kissed. _

_Jacks been giving Kate the cold sholder ever since, he cant even bare to look at her. This is tearing Kate apart, every inch of her heart is falling to peices._

_The only thing Kate has thought about for the last week was the kiss and how she has ruined the only good thing she had on the island, the only thing she cared about more than anything, her friendship with Jack.

* * *

_

_Another day of misery breaks as the sun rises over the horizon._

_Kate is sitting silently on the shore, head rested on her arms , her knees tigtly pessed against her chest, tear stains on her face and her eyes red and puffy. Its plainly obvious that she has been up all night crying over Jack, again._

_Sun sees Kate sitting alone, looking hungry and dehydrated. She cant hide her concern about Kate, along with everyone else in their camp._

**'' Hello Kate, here I brought you some water, you look like you you could use some'' **_laughing slightly while she places the bottle next to Kate._

_Kate looks at the water_** '' I'm fine****, I dont need to be molly coddled Sun, I dont need anyone'' **_she says coldly_

**''Its not molly coddling Kate **,_not even sure she knows what it means._ **Im worried about you , we all are**.

**'' pft, yeah''**

**''Yes Kate we are, you havent slept in days , you haven't eaten or drank a drop of water **_raising her voice slightly_

**You cant carry on doing this to yourself, at the rate you going now your going to end up... **_not able to finish her sentance_

**''I'm going to end up what?'' **_she said with little to no emotion_

**''Dead !'' **_tears now filling up her eyes _

**''Guess so''** _she says in a wisper and turns her gaze back to the horizon . _

**''Kate dont say that, dont ever say that!**''_she says harshly but deeply concerned as tears fall down her cheeks._

**''Please Kate just eat something'' **_pleading with her_

_sighs _**'' If it makes you happpy! **_raising her voice_** ''I'll go out now and pick some fruit ok... THEN!... then will you****...will you just leave me alone!**

_She walked away from Sun and heads into the jungle.

* * *

_

_As she walked deper and deeper into the jungle, all she could think about was him and their kiss._

_She replayed the scene over and over again in her head, changing the ending eash time so that maybe now her life wouldnt be falling apart._

_Jack ment everything to her. She loved their awkward lilltle talks, she loved how they flirted, but most of all she loved how he could comfort her with just a touch on the sholder, that would make her spine tingle._

_Now it was gone, it was all gone._

_She broke into tears again, but carried on walking._

_Kate was starting to feel weak and dizzy, but managed to shake it off._

**''Finaly'' **_she says __in a sigh as she reaches her usual picking tree _**''Now maybe if I get some fruit everyone will leave me alone, its how I should be left.**

**I'm a murder, a criminal, nothing more, I dont deserve friends'' **_she says sadly and begins to climb the tree_

_She inches herself out onto the limb of the tree, she starts to feel dizzy again._

**'' Oh yeah real smart Kate climb a tree when you feel weak, it will definetly end good!'' **_now talking to herself out loud_

_Kates eye's begin to darken...the noise of the busy jungle around her fades away into a deafening silence...Her grip loosens_

**''oh god not now, not when i'm up a bloody tree! '' **_she says in a wispering weak voice_

_kate passes out and falls rapidly from the limb, slicing her back off a branch as she falls...Kate lands with a violent thump on the ground laying there unconsious, with no one around to help her.

* * *

_

_Its late afternoon and Jack walks onto the beech and is met by a worried Sun_

**''hi Jack , has Kate been down with you in the hatch?''**

_sighs_ **'' No she hasnt'' **_shaking his head _**''I haven't seen or talked to Kate all week, why?**

**''What ! if she isnt with you then where is she, oh god why did I let her go out there alone? **_starting to panic_

**''Sun calm down and tell me whats wrong?''**

**''Its Kate''**

**''What about Kate'' **_fear now starting to grow in his heart_

**''She went out into the jungle this morning and she hasn't come back!...God if anything happens to her its going to be my fault! why didn't I go with her'' **_she shouts and starts cursing in korean_

**''Sun... I..I.. I dont see whats so worrying about Kate going out into the jungle by herself'' **_shaking his head as he talks its like he couldnt be bothered, but cant help but feel concerned, it is Kate afterall._

**'' Jack! you dont understand**_ tears filling uo her eyes _**''she went out at 7 a.m and she isnt back yet and its nearly sundown''**_panicking frantically at this point._

_Jack still shaking his head still not understanding her concern_

**''Jack she is sick...I'm really worried about her, she hasnt eaten or slept **_tears now escaping her eyes _**God she hasn't even had anything to drink for about a week!'' **_sobbing uncontrllably_

_AS Jack listened to Sun the concern in Jacks heart felt like it was consuming him , he swallowed a lump in his throat._

**''Why is she doing this to herself?'' **_trying to hold back the pain and fear_

**''You know very well why! **_spitting and shouting at him in a stern and frustrated voice. Gritting her teeth in anger she she walked up to Jack until they were face to face._

**''She is doing this to herself ..Jack... because of you!...because of what your doing ... giving her the cold shoulder... not acknowledging her excistance!...All because of what! you had a fight! ...for all we know she could be lying somewhere dead'' **_her voice changing back to its worried tone._

**''She said she didnt care if she died...Jack... you have to find her''**

_Jacks heart was already in his throat, the fear he was feeling was unimaginable..._

_With tears in his eyes he managed to shout out _**'' which way did she go**_!'' panicking as frantiacally as Sun_

**''That way'' **_Sun said still sobbing uncontrollably

* * *

_

_As Jack ran through the jungle not knowing how he was going to find her , not knowing where to find her...The only thing he could think about was that if anything happened to Kate he could never carry on living knowing that it was his fault._

_Kate meant everything to Jack, she meant the world to him ... Kate was his world._

_Jack saw some foot prints on the ground, no one from camp comes out this far, it had to be Kate , it just had to be._

_Jacks heart began to lift...but very quickly dropped again, when he saw lying unger a tree in a pool of blood, the frail, thin, seemingly lifeless body of Kate._

_Bursting into tears he ran over to her and picked her up, he held her so tightly but preciously in his arms._

**''Kate God i'm so sorry, GOD im so sorry I never meant for this to happen, I never meant for you to be like this, Kate kate I I I Im so so r rry Kate, please dont leave me I cant live without you... **_crying incontrollably and cradeling her like a baby...his heart felt like it was shattering into a million pieces, he felt like he was dead too..._

_Sun ran around the corner, when she saw Kate she fell to her knees in tears. _

_Sawyer and Sayid soon followed, they stood in compleate shock at the sad sight the were withessing, they soon broke down into tears._

_Kate was so loved by everyone even though she didnt realise it.

* * *

_

OK this is my first every fanfic, you can probly tell lol, there is another chapter to the story but I dont no if I should continue, so please review , tips would be much appriciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Jack still cradled Kate in his arms, the guilt, the agony, the pain of his breaking heart was to much to bare._

**''Im so sorry Kate, I'm sorry for everything''**_he said sorrowfully as he whispered into her ear and kissed her ever so gently on her forehead._

_He pulled her closer and closer to his body. _**''Just dont leave me ,you mean everything to me, i'll die without you Kate...**

**I love you... I love you more than anything in this world, Just please dont leave me''**

_Jack felt movement in his arms , but thought he had only imagined it, all he wanted was Kate , all he wanted was to see her smile, see her laugh._

_He felt it again, his heart stopped..._

**''Kate!''...**_ His voice lifted..._

_Sun, Sawyer and Sayid noticed the lightning of his voice...they all held their breaths in anticipation._

_Kate stirred in Jacks arms... her eyes fluttered slighlty open..._

**''Kate! come on baby, thats it come on, open your eyes, stay with me now...please...''**

_Kate's eyes opened slightly more, she whined from the pain of the gash on her back, that was still bleeding_

_Sun , Sawyer and Sayid ran over in complete awe at the fact that she was still alive, even though she had been out here for over 12hours._

**''Thats it Kate, come on know , wake up **_jack said shaking her slightly, he longed to gaze into her beautiful green eyes_**... ''bring me that water''**

_Kate looked straight into Jacks eyes...in weak voice she managed to get out the words _**''Hay you''**

_Jack laughed in hapiness, just like he did when he brought Charlie back to life._

**''Hay kate'' **_he replyed with tears still running down his face and he held her tightly to his body again, in that moment it was only him and Kate._

_Kate gave him a quick smile... but her eyes were starting to close again..._

**''No kate dont, not again, please stay with me'' **_he shouted worriedly_

_It was no use , she was too weak to stay awake._** ''She needs food and antibiotics''**_ he cryed as the tears ran down his face._

_Jack put his cheek in front of her mouth to make sure she was still breathing..._

_He picked her up gently and ran passed Sun , Sawyer and Sayid ._

**''What are you doin! '' **_Sun shouts angerly as he runs passed her._

**''Im talking her to the hatch! what does it look like im doing!**

**''Im going to fix you Kate, dont you worry, Im here now, i'm here for you and I always will be...''**

_Jack ran as fast as he could through the jungle, still embracing Kate tightly, keeping her safe._

_As he held her, he couldnt help but notice how thin she was , she has obviously not ben taking care of herself, it was all his fault._

_This thought made Jack break down into tears ._

_He finally reached the hatch , he was so tired, so worn from the amount of stress he had gone through in the last half hour, but he still had to fix Kate, he wasnt going to let her die._

_He placed her on the bed._** '' its ok Kate, your home now, youe safe, im here for you''**_ Jack said lovingley to her while he stroked the side of her face._

_He was soon joined by Sun and Sawyer, Sayid was filling Locke in on what had happened to her._

**''Sun get me my leather bagpack, quickly,... Sawyer I want all the meds, dont give me any excuses just get them for me now!**

_Sawyer didnt waste anytime, he didnt argue, he just went.Jack wast taken back bt this, but then remembered what Sawyer had said when he got shot._

_Sun came back into the room with the bag, Jack was still stroking Kate's face as if she was the most precious thing int he world, to Jack she was, even though he couldn't say it to her, but he was gong to make sure that if she pulled out of this he would tell her everything._

**''Sun give me the pain kilers in the white container, there strong they will help ease her pain''**

**''But Jack, you dont even know how Katw will react to them!''**

**''They helped Locke, he was fine after I gave them to him''**

**''Yes, but Kate is not Locke, Jack, could you not do a test to see if she is allergick to them?''**

**''Does it look like I have time!'' **_shouting at her _**''I have to fix her, i have to make her better...''**

**''Jack, your not thinking rationally, your letting your feelings get in the way of her treatment!''**

**''JUST GIVE ME THE PILLS!...now! ''**

_He held Kate up , and whispered in her ear_**, ''Hay Kate your gona take some pills for me, they will make you feel better ok''**_he said gently while stroking her hair._

_He popped the pills in her mouth and gave her some water_**''Kate you have to swallow them ok'' **

_she couldnt she was still too weak_

**''Come on now Kate swallow them for me please , I need you to be ok...Kate please... all you have to do is swallow them'' **_he whispered to her in desperation and fear_

_She finally did, it felt like a hugh weight had been taken off his shoulders, but Kate was still unconsious._

_Jack held her wrist and took her pulse, it was weak, her breathing was also quiet weak._

**''Will she be ok now that you have given her the pain killers?asked Sun still concerned and shaken from the incident.**

**Jack paused for a while''...I...I dont know.. she is still so weak...her eh.. her body.. mightent be able to recover'' **_he said trying to hold back his tears . _

_He was normally so strong when it came to these situations... but with Kate it was different, she ment everything to him, the prospect of loosing her was too much to bare and he couldn't keep it together._

_Sun saw this and tryed to comfort him **''Jack you have to be strong , for Kates sake''**_

_He nodded at this, he had to be, if he couldnt be strong how was he ment to fix her._

_Jack got slightly angy at himself, he hated the way Kate made him feel, he hated the way she could bring him to his knees with just a smile or a glance._

_Sawyer returned with all the meds _**'' where do you wan'um Doc''**

**''Just put them on the table''**

**''How is she?'' **_tying to hide the concern in his voice, he didnt like people knowing that there was a good human being in him that actually cared and loved someone._

_**''She is... ok...''**he says in a sigh_

_Everyone was quiet in the hatch, their silence only to be breoken by the alarm going off, which was quickly sorted out by Locke._

_Sun had gone back to the beach and Sawyer was resting on the couch, Jack hasnt left her side , he didnt plan to, but he badly had to use the bathroom._

**'Sawyer, hay Sawyer!'' **

**''Whats up Doc?''**

**''Watch Kate for a moment while I go to the bathroom''**

**''well all righty''**

**''If anything happens, anything, even if she moves her arm, call me...ok..''**

**''You got it Doc''**

_A few minutes after Jack walked out of the room she started to twich, it was like she missed his presance, like she knew he wasnt there_

**''Hay freckles, are you waking up?'' **_he said happily_

_But she kept on twiching, they were starting t get more violent now._

**'' JACK , JACK, JACK'' sawyer shouted**

_it didnt take Jack long to react to Sawyers shouting and he was back in the room ina matter of second._

**''OH SHIT!...she is having a seizure, she must be having a reaction to the meds.''**

**''What!''**

**''Shit, shit ,shit, dont do this Kate, you can pull out of it, come on now, god damn it, **

**''turn her on her side and find me something to put in her mouth so she doesnt swallow her toung''.**_He shouts at Sawyer_

_The seizures were getting worse, Jack was trying everything he could to get her to stop_

**''Kate please stop! Please!...your body wont be able to take the strain...please stop,im not letting you go this time!**

_she stops seizing..._

**''Oh thank God'' **_Sawyer yells in relife._

**Jack pausees...''NO Kate ...No!''**

**''Whats wrong Doc,shes gona be ok right , she's stpped seizing'' **_Sawyer says innocently.._

**''No Kate! Dont!...she's stopped breathing!...''**


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3**

* * *

**_Hope you like this chapter_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character from ABC LOST, even though I wish I owned Matthew Fox.

* * *

_**

**''What do you mean she's not breathing Doc?''**_Sawyer shouts obviously shaken at the turn of events_

**''What do you think I mean!... she having a reaction to the painkillers'' **_Jack shouts back at Sawyer and starts doing CPR._

_As he did CPR, he was counting to 5 in his head,he is so afraid, he doesnt think he has felt more afraid in his life. He cant let her die, he wont._

**''Come on Kate huni, wake up for me now'' **_Jack crys out, not able to control his sobbing._

_Even Sawyer couldnt hold back his tears. Its amazing how Kate had changed them both, but mostly Jack._

**''Kate please wake up , please Kate, come on, please!''**

**''Come on Freckles, breath''**

**''Huuuuuuuuh'' **_Kate takes in a deep breth_

**''Yes Kate, thats it come on breath'' **_Jack says in tears of joy_

**''Thats it Freckles'' **_Sawyer shouts in happiness_

_Jack takes Kate and holds her in a loving embrace._

**''Oh Kate, thank God you are ok, I thought I lost you. I'm sorry for everything...''**_He whispers in her ear and kisses her on her forhead._

**''Hay Freckles, glad your back with us'' **_Sawyers says to Kate completly over joyed that she is awake and breathing._

_Kate remains quiet..._

**''Hay Doc why isn't she saying anything?'' **_concern sneaking back into his voice_

_Jack takes a tourch and looks in her eyes._

**''I think she is in shock, Hay Kate can you hear me...Kate look at me...''**

_Kate looks into Jack's eyes , she is still quite shaken and dazed._

**''Hay Kate, how ya feeling'' **_he says to her so sweetly_

_Kate stares into his eyes a little longer, but soon she passes out._

**''Hay Doc whats happenin to her?'' **_he says concerened but angry that he is not being told whats happening to her._

**''Its ok man, she just fainted. Kate is still very weak...her body has gone through a lot and so has she, she just needs to rest, ok man...''**

**'' Right oh Doc, well speaking of rest, I think I could do with some myself ,so I'm gona head back to the beach and tell everyone how freckles is doing and how our hero saved the day once again'' **_he says changing back into his cocky way of speaking._

_Jack nods his head but frowns at the last bit of Sawyers sentance._

_Six hours pass and finally Kate starts to wakes up ._

_Jack hears her stirr and hopes that nothing else is going to happen now._

_Kate opens her eyes and looks around the room and sees Jack sitting beside her._

**''Hay Kate, glad your ok, how you feeling?''**

_Kate frowns_

**''Oh so your talking to me now are you?'' **_Kate says coldly in a hoarse voice_

_Jack leans back in shock._

**''Kate..., I... , what do you mean am I talking to you now?'' **_He asks her shaking his head in disbelife at her harsh words._

**''Last time I checked you were avoiding me, giving me the cold shoulder, whats made you change your mind exactly?'' **_she says harshly_

**'' Kate, you had an accedent, you...''**

**'' Oh and just because you fixed me , you think everything is ok again?'' **_interrupting him._

**'' What... Kate... I dont...?'' **_Jack says, still in disbelife at what she is saying._

**'' If I remember rightly , Jack, this happened to me because of you, I nearly died because of you, and what, just because you helped me everythink is ok between us... , and even when I did happen to see you , you wouldn't even look at me, how do you think that made me feel huh?...and every other time I saw you , you were with.. her...''**

**'' Where you upset because I was with Ana Lucia?'' **_Jack asks her sweatly trying not to anger her more, but slightly happy that being with Ana made her jealous _

**'' Where you Jealous?''**_ he asks Kate cautiously_

**'' Thats all you want to know, was I jealous? pft!'' **_she shouts angrly, and trys to get up out of bed, but falls to the ground straight away._

**'' whow, Kate you need to stay in bed, you have broken a few ribs from the fall and your still very weak''**

_Jack goes to pick Kate up, but she struggles away from him._

**'' Do you know how heart breaking it was for me to see you with her all the time! **_kates eyes starting to fill with tears_** ''I used to be the one you'd go to just to have a chat, but know you go to her...I felt like I was being repalced and it hurt so much...'' **_she shouts at him with tears running down her face._

**'' You think I was replacing you... Kate... I could never replace you ,there would be no one who would be able to replace you.. no one would be able to make me feel like you make me feel when we are together...''**

_Kate gives Jack a little smile, but starts to cry again._

'' **Hay hay, its ok'' **_he tells her sweatly and takes her in his arm_

**'' I'm sorry Jack ,I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry I ran from you'' **_she sobbes into his shoulder_

**''Its ok , its ok...'' he pauses...''Why did you run away... when you.. eh ..kissed me?''**

**'' I... I was afraid'' **_she says softly_

**'' Why were you afraid, you have nothing to fear'' **_He tells her lifting up her head and stroking the side of her face._

**''I was afraid that... if something happened between us I'd screw it up, like I always do...and I cant loose you Jack, I cant loose what we have, it would tare me apart ''**

**''Kate you wont loose me, I wont let it happen'' **_He tells her looking into her eyes_

_Jack couldn't help but notice how beautiful her eye's were, he felt like he could get lost in them._

**'' But look what happened when I kissed you , can you imagine what would happen if we had a big fight... Jack when you wheren't talking to me I dont think I'v ever felt so alone in my life... and I'v been alone for a lot of my life...I just wouldn't be able to take it'' **_she told him starting to cry again._

_Jack embraced her tightly but preciously again._

**''That wont happen Kate, not after what has happened from this stupid little fight. Kate when we weren't talking I'v never felt so alone in my life either, I hated not talking to you, I hated not geting to hear you laugh, see your smile, I missed you checking me out'' **_he sais with a smile._

_.Kate laughed_

**''Ah there it is, there's the smile I'v missed so much, I knew I could get you to laugh again'' **_He said grinning widely._

**''Iv missed this Jack, Thats why I ran, I just didnt want to ruin thing between us,...and you were always checking me out'' **_She giggling._

_Jack started laughing,. He had the most amazing smile, the most amazing eyes she had ever seen ._

_They stared into eachothers eyes for a while, but where disturbed by Sun, who when she saw Kate sitting up and smiling ran over to her and gave Kate the biggest hug._

**''Thank God your ok, I was so worried, and when Sawyer told me you had stopped breathing at one point I nearly died. So how are you?''**

**'' I'm fine but my back is killing me''**

**''Oh that reminds me'' **_Jack interrupts _**'' I'v been meaning to take care of that, hear lie down on the bed''**

**'' Jese Jack most men buy women dinner first'' **_Kate hides her face in her hands in embarrassment, she cant belive what she just said._

_Jack laughs_

**''Sorry its the meds there making me all loopy'' **_She says still red in the face_

**''Uh huh , yeah I'm sure they are''**_ Jack says smiling widely._

**''Now lie down, it will get infected if I dont sew it up'' **_he tells her in his doctor voice._

**''Ok well I'll leave you to it then , happy to see your ok Kate'' **_Sun winks at Kate and heads back to the beach.

* * *

OK There is propbly just going to be one more chapter_

Thanks everyone for the reviews :D


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter4

* * *

**_

_Jack begins to sew Kate's wound._

**''owe !'' Kate gasps**

**''Sorry, guess I poked to hard with the needle''**

**''Wow you think!''**_ Kate says sarcastically._

**''Oh yeah, eh I forgot to ask you what happened to you when you were out in the jungle?''**

**''Em I was out on the limb of the tree and I got dizzy and fell'' **_She says simply_

**''Where you dizzy before you went up the tree?''**

**''ER emm, well... sort of... eh not really...''**

**''Kate''**

**'' No, no...Yeah''**

**'' You climbed the tree when you felt dizzy, that's an accident waiting to happen''**

**''Well it wouldn't have happened if you didn't treat me like crap Jack!''**_ she says in an angry tone_

_Jack said nothing and continued to stitch Kate wound._

**''Sorry, I don't know why I said that...sorry''**

**''No you shouldn't be sorry...it was my fault that this happened to you'' **_Jacks voice was shaking as he spoke and his eyes were starting to fill with tears _

**''Kate I'm so sorry'' **_tears now escaping his eyes_**, '' I'm sorry for pushing you away...Its just when you got pushed out of the jungle with the bag on your head..., I was so angry with you, but then when Zeke held the gun to your head...the fear was so intense, if anything happened to you Kate I wouldn't have been able to live with myself...''**

**''Jack?'' **_Kate says sympathetically'' _**Is that why you pushed me away?''**

_Jack nods_

_Kate sits up and looks at Jack, who is crying silently. Kate has never seen Jack this upset before, and its over her , it makes Kate's heart ache._

**'' Hay Jack its ok''**

**''No its not ok, look what happened to you because of what I did... you nearly died Kate...'' **_he says sorrowfully_

**'' Yeah but I didn't, you saved me'' **

_Kate is finding this whole situation weird, it feels like she has changed places with Jack, normally he is the one who comforts her. This is the first time Jack has ever shown any emotion._

_Kate moves closer to Jack, their faces are almost touching_

**''Its ok now Jack, its all over''**

_Jack lifts his head up, and stares into Kate's eyes...Kate looks back at him...Jack moves in closer and so does Kate..._

**''I need to use the bathroom'' **_says a voice coming from the living room area._

**''Who's that?'' **_Kate asks and gets up and walks toward the doorway._

**''I got it'' **_Locke shouts to Jack_

_Kate sees a frail , small in height man walks out of the armoury._

**''Who is that?'' **_Kate asks_

**''Emm, that's.. eh that's Henry...we think he is one of the 'others'**

**''How long has he been down here?''**

**''Eh bout a week ... maybe more''**

_The expression on Kate's face changes to a frown at the realisation that Jack has been lying to her all this time about the hatch._

**''So when I wanted to come down here and have a shower...''**

**''Kate I...'' **_Jack interrupts._

**''And you said that there was a broken pipe... you where lying to me, there was no brken pipe... you just didn't want me to find out about Henry ''**_ Kate's voice was rising in anger _**''How could you lie to me Jack! ''**_she shouts in disappointment._

_At that moment Claire walks into the room_

**''Oh Kate thank God your ok'' **_she looks at the expression on Kate's face _**''...what's wrong?'' **_she asks_

**'' Nothing... could you eh...take me back to the beach'' **_her voice shaking with anger and disappointment_

**''Shouldn't you stay here for a little while longer?'' **_she asks confused at what is going on_

**''No I shouldn't...could you please take me back'' **_now starting to get upset_

**''Kate.. you '' **_Jack trys to get her to stay_

**''Don't Jack, just don't...'' **_She looks at Claire _**''can we go now...''**

**''Sure...come on'' **_Claire says still confused_

_Kate and Claire walk out of the room and head towards the air lock._

_Claire looks back at Jack who is rubbing his forehead_

**''Kate!'' **_Jack shouts after them. The airlock slams closed as he calls for Kate _**''Shit!''**_ Jack shouts.

* * *

_

**''What happened back there between you two?...when Sun came back she said you two were looking very cosy'' **_Claire asks still i confused_

**''Nothing'' **_Kate answers in sadness_

**''Doesn't look like nothing''**

**''Can we not talk about it... I'm still very tired... can we just get back to my tent.''**

**''Sure, yeah'' **_Claire says , trying not to make Kate even more upset_

_Claire leaves Kate in her tent and lets her rest

* * *

_

_Jacks comes to the beach and walks over to Kate's tent, but Claire steps in front of Jack_

**''And where do you think your going?'' **_Claire asks but already knows the answer_

**''To see Kate'**_ Jack replies , and starts to walk toward Kate's tent _

_Claire stops him again_

**''I don't think she wants to see you right now, or ever come to think of it''**

**''Why are you acting like my sister Claire, now move out of my way!''**

**''Fine, but she wont talk to you, you really upset her...again...''**

_Jack stops outside Kate's tent and takes in a deep breath...He walks in..._

_Kate looks at Jack coming in but turns her head in the other direction._

**''Hay'' **_He says in his sweet voice_

_Kate doesn't reply._

**''Come on Kate don't be like this'' **_Jack says pleadingly_

**''This is what you were like to me Jack! **_she shouts back at him_

_She avoids looking at him_

**''Kate I'm sorry I lied about Henry''**

**''Why did you lie to me Jack?''**

**''I didn't want you to get hurt...I was trying to protect you'' **_Jack says innocently, with his head looking at the ground_

**'' I don't need you to protect me Jack, I can protect myself ''**_ Kate tells him stubbornly_

**'' I was afraid ok , I was afraid that something would happened to you...I wasn't going to let anything happen to you...not again ''**

_Kate's expression is beginning to change from angry to sympathetic as she listens to Jack tell her how hw feels so openly._

**''Jack''**

**''I wasn't going to let anything happen to the women I love!'' **

_He cant believe what he has just said, he cant believe how easily it came out._

**''What did you say?''**_ Kate asks in shock hoping she wasn't hearing things ''he did judt say 'I love you''to me right'' she thought_

**''I said I love you Kate, I always have''**

_Kate sat there in shock.._

**''I know you...''**

_Before Jack could finish his sentence Kate was kissing him. She stopped their passionate long awaited kiss and looked him in the eyes and told him._

**''I love you too Jack, with all of my heart''**

_Jack laughed in happiness and so did Kate_

_They stared into each other's eyes...Jack put his hand on the side of Kate's face_

**'' God your so beautiful''**

_Kate blushed and hit him playfully on the arm_

**''Stop your making me blush''**

_Kate yawned, she was still worn out from the past couple of days_

**''Sorry I'm still tired''**

**''I'll leave you to sleep then'' **_Jack kissed her lightly on the lips _**'' I'll see you in the morning''**

**''Could you ...stay here...and just...could you just hold me...''**_Kate asked innocently_

_Jack smiled _**''Of course I will''**

_Jack lay down beside Kate and held her close to him. She fell asleep in his arms._

_Jack doesn't think he has ever felt as happy as he feels now in his life, he has everything he has ever wanted lying in his arms.

* * *

_

_**Fin

* * *

**_

_Well there you go, my very first fanfic.Thank you for the reviews, and it looks like everything is all right in the world of Jate lol. :D

* * *

_


End file.
